A Piece
by penguntitbias
Summary: Hanya berisi penggalan kisah kasih Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang di satukan menjadi kumpulan-kumpulan drabble dari manis hingga pahitnya hubungan mereka . [SVT Soonyoung x Jihoon; SoonHoon] Warn! BXB or boy x boy! Just a collection of my drabbles! Hope u guys like my #7 story! (sry for bad summary)
1. chapter 1

**_A Piece_**

 ** _by: penguntitbias_**

 ** _cast:_**

 ** _-Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;_**

 ** _Warning! : Ini hanya kumpulan drabble! Banyak hal-hal yang manis dan keju!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

.

Awan gelap sedang menyelimuti malam ini. Gemericik air berlomba membasahi tanah. Dingin menyeruak menusuk tulang.

Aku menunggu hujan reda di bawah halte bis. Halte menjadi tempatku berteduh dari serangan air hujan yang terjun dari langit kelam. Padahal hujan tidak sederas kelihatannya.

Ini hanyalah gerimis belaka.

Dengan bernyali besar kulangkahkan kaki mungilku menjauh dari tempat teduhku tadi. Aku melangkah perlahan sambil menikmati hujan malam ini tanpa berpikir akan nasib buku yang ada di dalam tasku. Persetan dengan itu, tas itu hanya berisi beberapa buku les saja.

Kudongakkan kepalaku; menikmati hujaman air yang berjatuhan tanpa ampun tepat ke wajahku. Lalu, kuhirup wewangian malam ini dengan khidmat.

Tanah, asap, roti bakar, parfum, _soju_ , dan wewangian lainnya kini bercampur-aduk dan masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Entah mengapa, terasa segar. Sedikit menghilangkat kepenatan dalam hidupku.

Aku diam dalam posisi ini. Hingga basah sudah setubuh-tubuh ini.

Sampai ketika kamu datang tiba-tiba. Menghampiriku dengan payung hitammu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kamu begini lagi, Jihoon?" katamu seraya memayungiku. Aku perlahan membuka kelopak mataku dan menatap kamu.

Retinaku langsung berpapasan dengan wajah basahmu, yang aku prediksi adalah bekas keringat dari pelipismu yang mengucur karena sehabis berlari. Bukan dari air hujan.

Tentu, karena kamu benci hujan. Jadi kamu tidak ingin basah-basahan karena hujan.

 _Tapi tunggu, kenapa ia berlari hanya untuk memayungiku?_

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanyaku mendesis. Namun tak disangka suaraku terdengar sedikit parau.

 _Ah, tidak. Jangan lagi._

"Ayo pulang. Kamu pasti kedinginan," ajakmu tanpa menggubrisku. Aku termangu akan sikapmu yang begini.

Dengan seenak pusar, kamu merangkul bahuku agar tubuh kita bisa dalam satu lingkar payungmu.

Dasar keparat memang kau ini.

"Kebetulan ramalan tivi hari ini betul, kalau malam ini akan hujan. Aku bawa payung hari ini, sedangkan kamu tidak. Daripada mubazir, lebih bagus kalau pakai berdua, 'kan?"

Licin sekali mulutmu itu. Bisa-bisanya kamu melontarkan kalimat yang mampu membuatku menyublim malam ini.

Memang benar, mantan itu semuanya brengsek.

Macam Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Hello everybody! Hehe it's been a while I didn't post anything since my latest story_ _huhu i'm so sorry guys! *deep bow_ *

Jadi ini cerita baru aku hehe cuman kumpulan _drabble_ doang kok! Dan yang pasti... _still_ Soonhoon's _story_ yEAAAAAAY!!!!

Pasti tidak ada yang nungguin aq ya huhu iya gak apa-apa kok. _Btw_ , aku udah lama gak _update_ cerita baru karena... aKU LUPA PASSWORD AKUN INI HUHUHUHUH _how forgetful i am._

 _Last_ , terima kasih udah mau baca atau cuman sekedar mampir ya hehe alafyu dan _see you in the next drabble bubbyeee!_ Jangan lupa _review_ ya~

p.s : tadi sempet di _delete_ karena ada beberapa _typo_ hEHEHEHE


	2. chapter 2

**_A Piece_**

 ** _by: penguntitbias_**

 ** _cast:_**

 ** _-Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;_**

 ** _Warning! : Ini hanya kumpulan drabble! Banyak hal-hal yang manis dan keju!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

Aku pernah berpikir, bagaimana kalau seandainya 'aku' dan 'kamu' bisa menjadi 'kita'? Pasti sangat konyol sekali. Itu adalah ide yang paling buruk.

Bagaimana bisa seorang kasir _minimarket_ macam diriku disandingkan dengan seorang lelaki konglomerat yang digandrungi banyak wanita? Rugi sekali si lelaki itu.

Tapi yang namanya berandai itu boleh, 'kan?

Malam ini ia datang lagi kesini seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Seperti biasa, ia pasti selalu membeli segelas _americano_ dengan satu _onigiri_ rasa tuna. Aku sudah hafal makanan itu di luar kepala.

Dan juga kegiatanku yang menyapanya secara formal dan menanyakan hal yang biasa dilontarkan seperti ' _ada tambahan lagi?_ ' atau ' _sekalian pulsanya?_ ' kepadanya sebagai seorang pelanggan.

Sering aku berandai-andai, sebelum pergi ia akan menyapaku lalu menanyakan nomor telepon atau akun _social media_ -ku, lalu kemudian kita menjadi dekat dan... aduh aku malu untuk melanjutkannya.

 _Y_ _ang namanya berandai itu pasti indah_ , ya.

"Terima kasih telah membeli, silakan datang kembali," ujarku sopan. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar. Lagi-lagi aku harus menelan harapanku bulat-bulat.

Namun kemudian hatiku berdegup kencang saat tubuhnya berbalik dan matanya memicing pada _nametag_ -ku,

.

.

.

.

 _"Kamu… Jihoon, ya? Aku Kwon Soonyoung, boleh aku minta id kakao-mu?_

 **END**

 _Yahooo!_ HEHE aku _update_ , nihhh

Seperti biasa, makasih banget buat yang udah mampir dan _follow, fav,_ dan _review_ huhu seneng banget yawla *nangis*

Gak mau banyak cingcong, makasih banyak dan semoga kalian suka! Jangan lupa _review, follow fav,_ ya! Dadah!

p.s : ini gak nyambung sama sekali ya sama _chapter sebelumnya!_


	3. chapter 3

**_A Piece_**

 ** _by: penguntitbias_**

 ** _cast:_**

 ** _-Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;_**

 ** _Warning! : Ini hanya kumpulan drabble! Banyak hal-hal yang manis dan keju!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

Dia Soonyoung.

Sang lelaki penggangu hidupku. Hidupku jadi tak tenang karena celotehan berisiknya. Semua omongan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sama seperti kaleng rombeng. Kalian tahu kaleng rombeng? Nah itu Soonyoung.

Tapi itu yang membuatku rindu.

Semua perkataan manisnya serta gombalan aneh yang mengiringinya, sikap pedulinya, tatapan teduhnya, juga usapan dari tangan kasarnya pada pucuk kepalaku sukses membuat hatiku luluh dan jatuh padanya.

Apa aku terlena? Hampir.

Aku masih sadar kalau perlakuannya itu semua hanya main-main belaka. Aku yakin ia tak serius benar melakukan itu semua.

 _Tapi yang namanya diperlakukan spesial itu bikin baper, 'kan?_

Awalnya aku menerima eksistensinya dan celah di hatiku sedikit mengintip untuknya. Bagaimanapun, rasanya di sayang itu sangat menyenangkan, walau belum punya status sama sekali.

Tapi saat itu aku sangat ceroboh dan sangat menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal karena membuatmu pergi dari sisiku.

Saat kamu mengatakan hal itu, hatiku hancur dan menjerit kalau bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyampaikan perasaanku.

Ya, aku memang bodoh.

Kalimat-kalimat semanis gula dari mulutmu, perlakuan istimewamu, tatapan hangatmu, serta usapan lembutmu kini telah sirna. Hilang lenyap ditelan bumi. Entah kini kamu dimana sekarang.

Hai, kamu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu,

.

.

.

.

 _"Maaf dan terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk dicintai sebegini hebatnya. Aku menyesal. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

 **END**

Hai aq _update_ subuh-subuh HEHEHEHE

Ini _open-end_ ya, bebas mau nalar gimana mereka bisa pisah soalnya gak kuat bikin mereka pisah betulan huhu iy aq lemah :(

Gak banyak cingcong hehe _se_ _e ya!_

p.s : enaknya _setting_ posisinya pake _align left_ apa _center_ ya?

p.s.s : _story_ ini isinya _random_ ya hehe tapi boleh _request_ temanya juga kok oq? oq


End file.
